


The Source

by merryghoul



Series: Janelle Monáe Quotes for femslashficlets: general claim [9]
Category: Annihilation (2018 Garland)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fade to Black, Ficlet, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Anya smells pollen.  She’s looking for the source.





	The Source

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 5. She'll have you falling harder than a Sunday in September

Anya started sniffing the air. “Do you smell that? It smells like pollen.”

“No.”

Anya followed Josie’s curves to the seat of Josie’s jeans with her eyes. Anya blinked, then shook her head. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“What?”

Anya moved towards Josie’s neck before pushing herself away from Josie. Anya grabbed her head. “Am I going insane? I keep smelling this pollen and I keep seeing myself kissing you. Licking you.”

“It’s the Shimmer,” Josie said. “Have you noticed how Lena and Ventress haven’t come to our aid?”

“No.”

“The Shimmer has isolated us from them. If the Shimmer wasn’t doing this, Ventress would be force-feeding me Ambien right now.”

Anya pointed at Josie. “The pollen. It’s coming from you.” She lowered her finger onto Josie’s torso, tracing the middle of it under Josie’s neck. “Maybe I can find the source.”

“You’re not looking for the source.” Josie grabbed Anya’s hand. Josie’s hand was shaking.

“But I _am_ looking for the source, Josie.” 

Then again, this was the Shimmer. If something was meant to happen between them, it could happen.

Josie let go, took a breath, and looked in Anya’s eyes. She awaited what would happen next.


End file.
